


Что ещё ты скажешь

by Eia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Смотри в оба, Стиви, с этого все и начинается. Исподволь, медленно, а потом – бац! – и с головы до ног обсыпает: душераздирающе поучительная судьба, тяжкая доля, злая мачеха, закопченные сковородки, непосаженные розы, обидные лишения – не жизнь, а сплошная несправедливость, и даже туда, куда всех берут, – на войну, ох, прости, на бал – тебе и то не будет хода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что ещё ты скажешь

– Уф, ты здесь, – Баки расслабленно привалился к дверному косяку, это было слышно по тихому, но отчетливому стуку металла о дерево. – Извини, я, кажется, уснул... А ты... ты...  
– Надо же было чем-нибудь заняться, – отозвался Стив, смутившись, но так и не обернувшись: не любил отвлекаться за мытьем стекла, а очередь как раз дошла до шотов с остатками виски. Бокалы, впрочем, были вполне себе основательные, даже в его руках не заведомо обреченные при малейшей неосторожности; да и черт с ними, он украдкой бросил взгляд за плечо: Баки действительно смотрел на него из дверного проема. Смотрел, не двигаясь; стальной локоть упирался в наличник чуть выше виска, кисть была небрежно заброшена за голову, в глазах – усмешка, задумчивая, чуть удивленная, на губах – невысказанный вопрос.  
– Что? – подтолкнул Стив, смутившись снова.  
– Я подумал, у тебя ведь есть посудомоечная машина?.. – Баки прошлепал мимо босыми ногами, не переставая смотреть. Дотянулся до остывшего чайника, открыл крышку нажатием кнопки и отхлебнул через край. – Так что немного странно, что ты...  
Машина, действительно, была. Стив купил ее, поддавшись любопытству. И даже подключил, причем сам – магазин предлагал бесплатную доставку и установку, но Стив не смог объяснить себе, почему бы ему не состыковать два шланга с двумя уже имеющимися на кухне трубами самостоятельно. (Он бездельничал, и у него был гаечный ключ. Стопроцентно достаточные причины. И времени он, в конце концов, принадлежал другому -- тому, в котором в каминную трубу еще лазали с совком и щеткой, а в ручку для письма по нескольку раз в день приходилось доливать чернила. Имел право не соответствовать.)  
– Всего пара тарелок, – пожал он плечами. Вышло немного виновато. – Почему нет.  
Баки опустился на диван.  
– Ты мог остаться со мной. Включили бы мойку завтра, когда набралось бы еще, – вот у кого проблем с соответствием духу времени не было никаких. Он поставил чайник на пол. – Иди сюда.  
– Сейчас, – кивнул Стив, послушно ускоряясь. Торопливо домыл ножи, вилки, выключил воду, наспех вытер мокрую посуду полотенцем, впихнул в шкаф. На столе валялась еще открывашка...  
– Стиви... – даже смешно было от того, какую лихорадочную скорость ждущий взгляд Баки сообщал его рукам. – Я уже понял, что щетка для посуды привлекает тебя больше, но, может быть...  
Стив прервался, стремительно шагнул к нему, еще стремительнее склонился, на мгновение поймал губами рот.  
– Готовность – десять секунд, – пообещал он. Молниеносно отступил обратно – не глядя, сгреб с кухонной столешницы остатки сыра, кетчуп, соус; дернул ручку холодильника.  
– Да ладно, – вздохнул Баки. – Это обстоятельства непреодолимой силы, да? Две невымытых тарелки, пакет карри, двенадцать ночи – безвыходная ситуация, я понял. Кстати, пол тоже грязный, если ты это упустил, и белье можно отнести в стирку, не дожидаясь утра. И у тебя не работает кофемолка.  
– Прости, – серьезно сказал Стив, оборачиваясь к нему окончательно. И замялся. – Ты же знаешь. Моя голова завалена... эскизами какой-то абстрактно нормальной жизни. Пустая мойка, чистый стол, порядок в шкафу, вежливые приветствия и прочая ерунда. В этом есть что-то... спокойное. Правильное. И я отлично знаю, что это – ну, эскизы, безжизненные, бесцветные, необязательные. Но они все равно имеют надо мной огромную власть, особенно если доделать надо всего пару штрихов...  
– Держи, – Баки потянулся и перебросил Стиву закатившуюся в угол пустую бутылку – тот машинально поймал и на мгновение вспыхнул щеками. Баки откинулся на спинку дивана, глаза были светлые-светлые, ясные-ясные, уголок рта едва заметно подрагивал: Стив понял, что приговорен. – Смотри в оба, Стиви, с этого все и начинается. Исподволь, медленно, а потом – бац! – и с головы до ног обсыпает: душераздирающе поучительная судьба, тяжкая доля, злая мачеха, закопченные сковородки, непосаженные розы, обидные лишения – не жизнь, а сплошная несправедливость, и даже туда, куда всех берут, – на войну, ох, прости, на бал – тебе и то не будет хода.  
Стив ногой выдвинул ящик для пластикового мусора, уронил туда бутылку. Взял полотенце и хладнокровно вытер со столешницы брызги воды.  
– А там еще, не приведи господи, подхватишь фею, – продолжили за спиной. Слышно было, как по говорящим губам растекается ухмылка – неумолимо удовлетворенная, конечно же, и Баки наверняка пытался с ней совладать – куда там, ее никогда и ничто не брало. – Эта зараза так и липнет на чистое сердце, в порядке вознаграждения. А от нее, Стиви, ты и представить себе не можешь... – диван коротко скрипнул, два шага – и ухмылка беспомощно вжалась Стиву в спину, между лопатками. Прожгла навылет, через футболку, через кожу, через ребра, через сердце и оба легких. – От нее, – Баки перешел на неразборчивый шепот, – растут волшебные бицепсы, просто рехнуться какие, – он уткнулся в место ожога лбом и повел ладонями. – А еще трицепсы, и дельты, и трапеция... и косые мышцы, сдохнуть можно, косее на всем белом свете не найдешь... Токсин там какой-то на основе крыс, ящериц и мышей... – лоб у него был горячий, дыхание – тоже, губы задевали футболку, отчего пассажи здорово теряли в насмешливости, да Стив и слышал их как-то не совсем подряд. – И, господи, ягодичные тоже – таких ни один маньерист не рисовал...  
В этом месте Стив все-таки вывернулся из рук, чтобы накрыть источник звука губами, но Баки неожиданно отступил на шаг и перестал улыбаться.  
– И останется только расписаться за хрустальные портянки, вещмешок и щит из тыквы, – закончил он как-то не по-хорошему бесстрастно. – И ты уже на балу. И у твоих ног охрененно прекрасный принц в красном платье. И тебе конец. Но не в том смысле, а во всех. От возвышенных историй надо вовремя лечиться, иначе...  
Он свалился на диван, нащупал на полу чайник и глотнул из него резко, как из шота. Тряхнул головой, пытаясь освободиться от гнетущей мысли, но она явно пошла собственным ходом неожиданно для него самого. Стив молча смотрел, как беспокойные пальцы ерошат волосы. Края прожженной в груди дыры тихонько ныли.  
– Тебя смущает конечность моей истории? – хрипло уточнил он. – Или наличие принца?  
– По обоим поводам претензии предъявлять как-то глупо, да? – Баки опустил чайник и поднял глаза, до странности несчастные. – Слушай... или не надо... я не о тебе... но вообще... Принц ведь упал к ее ногам после феи. К ее ногам все попадали после феи, под ящерицами и тыквой – так о чем сказка, Стив? Ну, о чем? К тому же, на балу и на войне влюбляется каждый – это неизбежно, если ты туда попал. Другого выхода просто нет. И для этого не надо даже быть принцем – достаточно быть первым же встреченным идиотом, а еще лучше – быть первым встреченным давно знакомым идиотом, на таких действие тыквенной отравы особенно показательно... о, господи...  
Стив шагнул к нему и сел рядом. Места было маловато, но он с легкостью сдвинул Баки бедром. Некоторые преимущества отравы оказались неоспоримы.  
– Я думаю, все было не совсем так, – тихо сказал он, глядя перед собой. – Человека, которого знаешь слишком долго, и особенно – с детства, бывает очень трудно увидеть... под любым новым углом. А маленький кусок чего-нибудь, чего в нем не было раньше – да хоть бы и тыквы – неожиданно все меняет. Разбирает весь бинокль и собирает в другую сторону. Понимаешь?  
Баки вздохнул и облегченно, благодарно притянул его к себе живой рукой.  
– ...Но какой же все-таки ублюдочный первоисточник, Стив, а? Ты подумай, принц ее разыскивал по туфельке! Твою же мать, хороша сказка! – он поставил чайник и отодвинул ногой, повернулся к Стиву, потом обратно, потом опять: – Умом тронуться, все, что ему от нее осталось, – этот единственный ботинок, и его обязательно нужно было примерить каждой женщине в радиусе поражения!.. И это – ее награда, да? За кротость и чистоту сердца?  
– Ладно тебе, – едва заметно улыбнулся Стив, все еще не глядя на него. – Она... тоже: столько лет мучиться и ни разу не взбунтоваться – даже не дернуться искренне ни разу, а только копить в себе кротость, чтоб на балу сдетонировало... Какая-то нечеловеческая гордость, ты не находишь? И... самоощущение нечеловеческое. Да почему от лишений должна набираться какая-то особая исключительность, ведь лишения – это просто лишения, обидные и болезненные, и я никогда не мог понять...  
Он запнулся, но нужного слова не нашел, потому что Баки повернул к себе его голову и заткнул рот своим.  
Стив умолк с готовностью. Наконец-то они оба находились там, где надо, и делали то, что давно было пора; он подался еще ближе, потянулся и склонился, сводя до минимума угрозу потери соприкосновения. У Баки были почти бесчувственные губы – горячие, неосторожные, неподатливые, но на Стива это действовало парадоксально – сражаясь с их упругой неуступчивостью, он заводился просто безудержно, как старшеклассник. Еще у Баки было острое, естественное чувство ритма – то самое, которое когда-то давно помогало ему отлично крутить обруч одной ногой, на другой при этом подпрыгивая, а потом – танцевать, а еще потом – стрелять в такт дыханию и бить ножом в такт шагам; теперь оно помогало ему скользить языком во рту так, чтобы звенело в ушах. И еще у Баки было чувство Стива. Безошибочно подсказывавшее самые верные точки для перехода от неподатливости к звону: он всегда успевал смять сдающиеся губы ровно за полсекунды до того, как те раскрывались сами, и из этого движения рождалась особенно горячая беззастенчивая темнота; а потом успевал оторваться, всего на мгновение опережая поднимающийся из горла стон, чтобы тот слетал с разомкнутых губ хрипло, сочно, ничем не приглушенный.  
Места на диване было не особенно много. Времени тоже. Баки тянул Стива к себе, поскорее стараясь улечься и найти самое неудобное положение – страховка на случай внезапного срыва, чтобы не убить первым же ударом, если тело выйдет из-под контроля. Ненужная, трудная – Стив хотел чувствовать на себе его руки – и, если уж на то пошло, бесполезная. Но Баки об этом просил, и это было единственным, о чем он просил, так что Стив не спорил, Стив второпях раздевал обоих; то, что намечалось дальше, на их общем языке имело кодовое название «вертикальный взлет», и его била дрожь предвкушения.  
Постель была единственным местом, где Стиву не хватало упрямства. Наверное, потому, что в его архиве эскизов правильной жизни просто не нашлось ни одной картинки на эту тему. Равняться было не на что. Были только ощущения, всего три: удовольствие, неудовлетворение и Баки – и те перетекали друг в друга, и привкус правильности имел один-единственный подход – ощутить этого всего как можно больше. Так что, лихорадочно разделавшись со штанами, Стив поспешно вернулся на исходную – накрыл, навис, сдавил бедрами, вжался горячо, тесно, склонился, потянулся поцеловать...  
Баки поднял навстречу потрясенные, почти трезвые глаза и плавно, но верно погасил его движение упором стальной руки в грудь. Стив с трудом удержал стон.  
– Была еще другая девочка, Стиви, – выдохнул Баки и как-то странно улыбнулся. – Тоже невозможно хорошая. Не помню, как звали. Из дома ушла, по всему миру странствовала, каких только приключений не нашла на свою задницу – и, ты в жизни не догадаешься, все это потому, что у нее друг пропал... – он откинул голову и накрыл лицо ладонью.  
Стив подавил желание уткнуться губами ему в шею. Во рту пересохло, в висках стучало, и возбуждение, которому не обещали скорейшего разрешения, ощущалось болезненно.  
– ...редкостным придурком, – продолжал Баки, мучительно улыбаясь сквозь пальцы. – И представь: они даже жили по соседству, все детство шагали друг к другу с чердака на чердак!..  
Стив мысленно проклял все на свете. Чтобы еще хоть раз он занялся тарелками, если можно заняться сексом, чтобы еще хоть раз он взялся за что угодно, когда можно взяться за Баки, чтобы...  
– ...заморозило, – шептал тот, давясь смехом. – Она нашла его где-то у Северного полюса, а он ее не помнил, все раскладывал ледяные стекляшки!.. Стив?  
– Прости, я должен что-то отвечать?  
Баки мотнул головой. Улыбка, наконец, растаяла, металлическая рука больше не удерживала, и Стив все-таки подался к нему, приник, повел лицом от ключиц вверх, задевая губами дрогнувший кадык, подбородок...  
– Эта другая девочка не вызывает у меня чувства протеста, – с удивлением услышал он собственный голос, добравшись до рта.  
– У меня тоже, – выдохнул Баки ему в губы и жадно скользнул вниз по груди ладонями – горячей и холодной.


End file.
